el ultimo año y el principio de una historia
by merodeadoraygemela
Summary: El ultimo año de los merodeadores y las chicas en howarte puede ser el principio de lago... quieen saber que es? entren y vean. es mi primer fic, espero los reviwes!


Es mi primer fic asi que estoy un poco nerviosa espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews, los personajes (en su mayoría) no me pertenecen son obra de j.k. Rowling

**1) ANDEN 9 Y 3/4:**

**flash-back**

Una pelirroja y un niño con gafas jugaban alegremente en un parque de las afueras de Londres, de repente una mujer llamó al niño

-cariño ven que se nos hace tarde

Ya voy mamá -contesto el niño - me tengo que ir pero antes toma - le entrego a la niña una pulsera de plata con 3 estrellitas pequeñas también de plata- mi tio me la dio para que se la diese a la chica de la que me enamorara me la dio esta tarde por eso la llevo conmigo.

La niña cogió la pulsera y le dio un beso al niño en al mejilla a modo de agradecimiento-adiós dijo y se dio la vuelta.

Adiós dijo el niño revolviéndose el pelo por primera vez.

**Fin del flash-back **

-corre sirius que llegamos tarde

-voy voy, es que es difícil correr y a la vez intentar no despeinarse, tu no tienes ese problema, tu pelo siempre esta despeinado.

-si, si lo que tu digas pero corre

PUM!! Se acababan de dar contra la barrera del andén

-jajajajaja

-de que te ríes evans?

-de lo tontos que sois black

-por que me llamas black Liliana?

-por que asi e llamas o no? Sirius orion black

Es verdad- sirius orion black o como lo llaman sus amigos canuto uno de los 4 merodeadores. Alto, delgado, bien formado, ojos grises y pelo hasta los hombros negro/azulado - pero tú eres mi mejor amiga y me tienes que llamar sirius

Vale sirius pero entonces nunca mas me llames evans - Liliana evans o como la llaman sus amigos lily, cazadora del equipo de quidditch de griffindor alta, delgada, con un cuerpo envidiable, pelirroja, ojos verdes y muy popular entre los chicos.

Pues yo no le encuentro la gracia a esto, la barrera esta cerrada - comento james, James potter o cornamenta buscador y capitán del equipo de quiditch de griffindor, alto, pelo negro azabache, e indomable, ojos marrones cubiertos por unas gafas redondas .

-no es verdad, simplemente la abren a las 10

- pero lily, si son las 11

-lo siento sirius pero son las diez y diez y permiso que quiero entrar al anden- corrió hacia la barrera y la traspaso sin ningún problema, los dos chicos la siguieron_- baúl locomotor -_ dijo lily y entro en el tren.

Canuto te juro que nunca mas en la vida te dejo poner el despertador- le protesto james

Oye lily -dijo sirius ignorando los reproches de james -y tu por que vienes tan temprano

Por muchas razones- decía lily mientras se bajaba del tren - por que mi madre tenia que ir a trabajar, por que no aguanto a mi hermana, y por que tenia que hablar con potter

Conmigo?

Con el? ¿pero no lo odiabas?

-odiarlo?, no digamos que no me caía bien y quería hacerle una propuesta, mira potter te prometo que si durante dos meses tu no me invitas a salir, no me acosas, ni me vas diciendo preciosa o cosas asi, te prometo que no te insultare, no te maltratare, te respetare y reconsiderare lo de salir algun día contigo, y te llamara por tu nombre y tu me puedes llamar por el mio ¿te parece bien?

-me parece bien lily

Genial- dijo la chica mientras volvía al tren

Sirius dime que evans a dicho que no me va a insultar si yo no la acoso ¡o era un sueño?

-es verdad cornamenta y yo estoy tan sorprendido como tu, vamos busquemos un compartimento vacio

Faltaban solo diez minutos y las amigas de lily aun no llegaban

-hola lily que tal el verano?

-bien frank y tu?

- bien gracias - frank longbotom golpeador del equipo de griffindor, rellenito, pelo corto y negro pero con unos ojos azul cielo que matarían a cualquiera(N/A: ya saben el padre de neville) divertido y amable.

Cinco minutos más tarde alguien entraba en el vagón de lily

-alice no sabes lo preocupada que me tenias ¿Dónde estabas?

- mi padre se tubo que ira trabajar y yo me quede dormida y ya sabes que aunque el autobús mágico es rápido mi casa queda lejos y bueno… aquí estoy - alice menderson pelo rubio, delgada, ojos negros y de estatura normal la chica mas inteligente de su curso (junto con lily claro)

- no viste a sami o jenny?

-no, es que no an llegado aun?

-no y estoy preocupada pero por lo menos estas tu para esperarlas por que yo me tengo que ir con los prefectos

-si ve tranquila y ven lo antes que puedas ¿ok?

-ok en media hora estoy de nuevo- lily se dirigía a buscar al otro prefecto de su casa cuando escucho hablar a uno de los chicos de ese compartimento, ella no solía escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero cuando escucho la palabra alice pago la oreja

-que te encontraste a alice menderson en un parque muggle?

-si sirius y ella estaba con su familia ¿me dejas acabar la historia?

- sirius déjalo que lily ya me viene a buscar

- bueno me la encontré, me saludo y me dio el numero de su hotel para ir algun día a los juegos juntos, dos días depuse llame y me dijeron que ahora se encontraba en el parque, asi que fui y la busque, la encontré haciendo la cola para la montaña rusa y me subí con ella, le pregunta si tenia miedo y me dijo que un poco si pero era una griffindor y quería demostrar su valor, ya en la montaña rusa en la bajada mas grande me apretó la mano y cuando bajamos me dijo gracias, me iba a dar un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida pero yo "sin querer" giré la cabeza y nos besamos, nos miramos, nos reímos, y seguimos besándonos, quedamos en que seriamos novios pero ella no le quiere decir nada a sus amigas

-por que?

-no lo se jame pero ella tendrá sus razones

Lily ya había oído suficiente se alegraba por su amiga pero no entendía por que no se lo quería contar, golpeo la puerta del compartimento y desde dentro preguntaron -¿Quién es?

-soy lily, ¿puedo pasar?

-un momento- le gritaron- chicos tienen que prometerme con la palabra de merodeador que no dirán nada a nadie

-te prometo como merodeador que no diré nada -dijeron los tres amigos a la vez

-pasa lily

-disculpen que les moleste pero remus nos tenemos que ir

-vale, bueno chicos me voy- remus lupin alto, delgado, pelo castaño, ojos marrones tirando a dorado y muy a menudo con ojeras por su condición de hombre lobo cosa que solo saben los merodeadores, frank y lily y por lo que le laman lunatico, es prefecto junto con lily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-sami, jenny donde estaban?

Yo me quede dormida -dijo sam - y jenny paso por mi casa y entre que me vestí y termine de aprontar mi baúl se nos hizo tarde

-lily estaba muy preocupada y se ha tenido que ir al vagon de los prefectos, luego viene.

-bueno la culpa es de samanta perkins- samanta perkins o como la llaman sus amigas sam es la chica mas alta del grupo de rizos negros hasta la cintura y ojos negros es la campeona de ajedrez mágico del colegio hogwarts.

-no es verdad no es mi culpa si tu Jennifer parquer no hubieses llegado tarde a mi casa no se nos habría hecho tarde- Jennifer parquer o jenny hija de una familia de magos muy importante (su tio es el ministro de magia) rubia, de ojos grises, alta y delgada con un cuerpo envidiable, tímida y aficionada a cambiarse el color del pelo y a los animales y criaturas mágicos.

-mi culpa no fue, dormilona!!

-vasta ya de pelearse!!!

-hey lily cuanto tiempo, ya extrañábamos tu carácter .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buen ya esta aquí les dejo el primer capitulo espero que les guste, dejen reviews solo hay que escribir lo que les pareció sea bueno o malo lo aceptaré.

Tengo escrito muuuuchos capoitulos (unos 15 o así) asi que espero los reviews, aunque sea solo con un "hola te leo" para saber que me leen y así continuar subiendo la historia.

Saludos a todos

**Merodeadooraygemela**


End file.
